1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of the speed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the generalization of speed limits on the highway network it has become clear that compliance with these limits requires on the part of the driver of a vehicle a frequent reading of his speedometer which dangerously diverts his attention from the road.
Various apparatus have been proposed to indicate to the driver the passing or exceeding of an arbitrary speed without requiring him to take his eyes off the road, by light, for example, an automatic action on the accelerator control or sound or signals. These apparatus are, however, not very convenient since they require a continual setting of the arbitrary speed in accordance with the speed limits encountered on the route and, moreover, they come into action in an excessively systematic manner, even for example in the case of passing the speed limit for a short period for overtaking.